Flossing and the typical manipulation of the dental floss with the hands and fingers can be uncomfortable activities that result in manual as well as oral discomfort. Because the hands and fingers are intimately involved and the activity is an invasive one involving the mouth, flossing can be a messy activity that people may feel uncomfortable in undertaking outside of a private bathroom setting, such as at home.
As a result, a variety of dental floss applicators have been developed over the years to overcome the need for insertion of the fingers in the mouth when flossing. However, it can be difficult to mimic the dexterity of the human hand with a stiff, probe-like flossing apparatus. Consequently, it may be quite difficult to properly floss the teeth situated further back in the mouth without discomfort and/or injury resulting from the pointed end to the floss applicator. There have been a number of attempts to deal with the abovementioned issues as shown in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81 may be the first patent on a dental floss applicator design that provides a C-shaped device for a user to install dental floss. This C-shaped device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,933,45 is an adjustable C-shaped device for a user to install dental floss. This device is designed to be attached to a toothbrush. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 8,933,45 is that it lacks a handle, a flexible elbow for maneuverability, and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,998 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81. The disclosed C-shaped device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. Additionally, this design includes a built-in storage for dental floss. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,998 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,633 describes a fixed dental floss applicator with one C-shaped device on each end of the applicator. One C-shaped device is parallel to the handle, while the other C-shaped device is perpendicular to it. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,633 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,591 describes a dental floss applicator that is similar to the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,933,45. It is an adjustable C-shaped device that allows a user to install a dental floss. This device is designed to attach to a toothbrush and also includes built-in storage for dental floss. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,591 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,553 describes a design similar to the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81. It is designed to be an adjustable toothpick applicator. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,553 is that it lacks floss, a floss-applicator, a flexible elbow for maneuverability, and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,183 describes a design similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,633. It is a fixed dental floss applicator with one C-shaped device on each end of the applicator. One C-shaped device is parallel to the handle, while the other C-shaped device is perpendicular to it. It is designed to be easily-manufactured and inexpensive. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,183 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,721 describes a dental floss applicator where a user installs dental floss onto the device. This device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. This device is interchangeable and can be replaced with a device with a different shape. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,721 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,857 describes a dental floss applicator where a user installs dental floss onto the device. This device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. This applicator provides an improved control mechanism to control the angle of the dental floss. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,857 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,307 describes an adjustable dental floss applicator with one C-shaped device on each end of the applicator. One C-shaped device is parallel to the handle, while the other C-shaped device is perpendicular to it. It is a permanent applicator that requires users to install dental floss before each use. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,307 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,694 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81. A C-shaped device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle and is also designed to maintain sufficient tension in the dental floss. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,694 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,424 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81. A C-shaped device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. This design also allows users to install a length of dental floss as well as other devices, such as an interdental brush. The disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,424 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,315 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,81. A C-shaped device is adjustable such that the dental floss can be parallel or perpendicular to the handle. The design allows users to change the angle of the dental floss with more ease than the other prior art. Nevertheless, the disadvantage with U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,315 is that it lacks a flexible elbow for greater maneuverability and a tapered end for interdental cleaning and gum stimulation.
Another general disadvantage of the above-discussed designs is that the devices are permanent in nature. The permanent nature of these applicators discourages their widespread adoption since dental floss is typically disposed of after use in removing food and bacteria from the mouth. Accordingly, repeated use of a permanent dental floss applicator is not acceptable many consumers. Furthermore, the permanent nature of the applicators, factors such as size, weight, and upkeep, do not translate into convenient use for users during excursions away from the private bathroom setting.
References Cited:
United States Patents  691,581Baumeister, AugusteJan. 21, 1902  893,345Monson, Otto J.Jul. 14, 19181,306,998Dimitroff, Vladimir T.Jun. 17, 19191,512,633Peckham, John A.Nov. 15, 19242,172,591Peterson, Arthur L.Jun. 20, 19393,368,553Kirby, James B.Jan. 29, 19654,002,183Restall, Raymond B.Sep. 8, 19774,005,721Yasumoto, MichioFeb. 1, 19774,051,857Zambito, James B.Oct. 4, 19774,671,307Curbow et al.Jul. 15, 19854,706,694Lambert, JosephMar. 24, 19865,125,424Eisen, EwaldMar. 26, 19915,279,315Huang, Ming-LiangJan. 25, 1993